Conversa:Red the Doctor Q.I/@comment-31195718-20170202140123/@comment-16340542-20170204150233
Mestre Dragão escreveu: olha jake,pra começar que esse é o mural do red.the doctor q.i. a coonversa era com ele voces que vieram aqui No momento em que você citou membros da administração e queria respostas sobre o seu bloqueio, tenho total direito de me pronunciar aqui, tanto que, se não pudesse, a Wiki só permitiria respostas do Red. Além do mais, se você quisesse ter falado apenas com o Red, não teria respondido nenhum comentário de outros aqui. mas enfim só estou lhes explciando pra que nao haja mais duvidas sobre meu passado tipo dizerem que eu estou envlvido no esquema de corrupção e fui alicado eploe matheus de souza opesm,só por que entrgeueidados confidnciasi a ele Ninguém falou disso e o que você fez em outras wikis ou do que te acusam não tem nada a ver com seu bloqueio na Steven Universo Wiki. O motivo de você estar bloqueado na SUW está em meu comentário anterior, não estamos fazendo nada pelo que você supostamente fez em outras wikis. minato e seus fakes ja foram blqoueados por terme menos de 9 anos e sao contantanetmentes bloeuados me wikis mas eles são bloqueados com a acusação de ser eu quando não são eu não siu o minato eu so criei uma cota pra fingir ser ele minao13467nassim como uma pra fingir ser o nano clockwork218,só e mais nada eu não sou ele,e enm o tutusu jedi spremo e ne aquele guilherme que cirou a maldita oagina sobre a diamante branco eu nao sou nenhum deles logo é injusto e ilogico que sejam bloqueados ncom a acusação de serem eu,se for pra eles serem bloqueados que sejam por um motivo justificado e nãpor juniagem E desde quando fizemos isso na Steven Universo Wiki? Você está misturando assuntos que não tem nada a ver com a Steven Universo Wiki, coisa que já faz desde que essa discussão começou. Bloqueamos o Minato por ele ser menor de 9 e ter entrado com fakes, não tendo nenhuma relação. Se usuários foram bloqueados com acusação de serem você em outras wikis, resolva com as outras wikis. voces fam de mim como se voces fossem pefeito e nunc tivessem errado não me julguem se não quiserem serem julgados tmabem Realmente, ninguém é perfeito e essa é mais uma coisa que você está misturando ao assunto. "Não me julguem para não serem julgados", ninguém está julgando a sua pessoa, estamos julgando suas ações, tanto que você foi bloqueado e seu bloqueio foi definido pelas suas ações, não pela pessoa que você é. Realmente, todos nós erramos e devemos pagar pelos nossos erros. Já cometi erros aqui na Wiki que já me custaram muita coisa, até mesmo não ter conseguido conquistar o cargo de burocrata na SUW, mas resolvi aprender com eles e mudar, uma mudança que foi percebida por todos. Você mudou? Que maravilha. Porém, independente de você ter mudado, você cometeu erros e, assim como todos, deve pagar por eles. Se fossemos desbloquear todas as pessoas que se arrependem na SUW, seria um caos. ma spor que tem que ser pr infito o memso vale pro que eu fiz na ub10 e afiliadas quando eu neme eidtie na de fanfiction orignalmente embr agora né,eu ja fi ban do chat mas não blcok fda wikia em outras pavras ate mereço ficar blcok po rum tempo ms por que tm que ser inito por que nao encurtam pra sei la um mes ou uma semana e dependendo do meu comportamento pode diminuri pra tres dias ou menos ou se rirtar um mes embroa isos ja é desncecaersaro uma vez que isso aqi é sp pra ma revisao de bloqueio então se o que eu falo em ortras wikis naoc ont netõa meu blcok não pode auemntar pleo que euf fiz em putras wiksi e iso aui emc as rlament eme irta aguentar toda essa conversa chata Que mania chata de ficar misturando assuntos já está irritando. Seu bloqueio na SUW e na UB10 e afiliados são coisas completamente diferentes. Se a administração de lá resolveu te banir e bloquear em todas as afiliadas da UB10, foi a melhor solução que eles acharam, que eu confesso não ser tão ruim. Você acha mesmo que suas ações foram tão míseras que nós podemos simplesmente mudar seu bloqueio para 3 dias? Qualquer usuário com contas múltiplas que aparece na SUW recebe um bloqueio indefinido em sua conta original e em todas as suas contas fakes, um exemplo é o NamoradoDaPérola. Sem contar que esse seu arrependimento só apareceu faz uma semana, você não espera que todos seus atos sejam esquecidos e perdoados assim, não é? Não estamos envolvendo os seus feitos de outras wikis, apenas nos da SUW. Se ainda não se convenceu disso, olhe meu comentário anterior, lá está os motivos para você ter sido bloqueado. E, se você está irritado com esse assunto, imagina eu, que tenho que ficar aturando e tendo que responder sobre seu bloqueio e você nunca entender. realmente cansa tudo isso Pois é.